clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Ninja Hochstadt
Emperor Swiss Ninja, スイス忍者, or'The Founder of Zürich', or simply Swiss Ninja is the mayor of Zürich, Saint Moritz and Bern and is a fantastic ninja (he mastered Card-Jitsu in two days). He was hatched from his shell on July 10, 2009. His Father is Red River 2. His Grandfather was Yilk. Background On the first day of his life, he was sent to the Dojo to train to become a ninja. He lived there for two days once he became a ninja. After he became a Ninja, He joined the EPF (Elite Penguin Force) and received a Elite Puffle Training diploma. He is a very important agent. he was a secret agent before he was 30 days old because he joined the EPF. Like his father, Swiss Ninja is on the island's legislature. After founding the three cities and the three islands, he was then crowned as a Lord. Lord Swiss Ninja rules his teritorries and cities with kindness and respect. After conquering lots of land, he was finally given the title of Emperor. Later, he met Maddieworld, and fell in love with her even though she was 32 years older then him. She felt the same way, and they got married. Then they had a chick, and at 3 months old, Swiss Ninja is the youngest father. Involvement Swiss Ninja is the mayor of three cities, thats why he made the United Cities of Swiss Ninja orginization, to keep order within all of the three cities. Zürich Swiss Ninja is known in Zürich as the Pride of Zürich and in honor of him, they made a statue of him in the City Square. Zürich is considered to be the largest city he founded, and with the most population too. Accomplishments Swiss Ninja founded the city of Zürich in Freezeland, the city of Saint Moritz in Eastshield the city of Bern in the Happyface State, and the city of Mojave, Trans-Antarctica. He made the cities with the help of other penguins from the island of Club Penguin. Later he founded the Island of Curaçao along with the cities of Florence, Tuscany, and Ninja City. He also founded the islands of King Penguin Isle and Pen Chi Island. He made a Province in the UK called Celtica. The Arctic Swiss Ninja recently sailed on a boat to search for new lands. He had discovered a place called The Arctic. He recorded his journey on Swiss Ninja's Journal. His Military His Military consists of the UCSN. Every soldier has pledged to stay loyal to his fellow citizens of the UCSN and especially to pledge loyalty to Lord Swiss Ninja. He is known in the military as The Grand General. If there is a war, his soldiers are ready to fight for freedom. Lord Swiss Ninja's Puffles Lord Swiss Ninja has three puffles. Here they are: *Sparta the red puffle *Athens the blue puffle *Leonardo the yellow puffle Trivia *Swiss Ninja thinks he should be Sensei's successor. *If Swiss Ninja was to play a certain instrument in a band, it would be the drums. *Swiss Ninja and Ninjahopper argue a lot. *Swiss Ninja doesn't like [Mabel and MobileShroom. *Swiss Ninja can have a bad temper... He yells at penguins in Chinese or Japanese when he is mad... *Swiss Ninja does Origami (The Art of paper folding). *Swiss Ninja is very bad at rapping. *Swiss Ninja is bad at high jump. *Swiss Ninja is married to Maddieworld ---- *''Do you like waffles?'' Swiss Ninja: No I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes? Swiss Ninja: No I like French Toast. Do you like French Toast? Swiss Ninja: No I like waffles. ''Weaknesses'' (seriously!) *Swiss hates Raw Garlic. *Being slapped with any kind of fish *Swiss couldn't run a business to save his life. *Swiss Ninja has an infamous ego, this alone could destroy him. *Swiss Ninja can't rap. *He can't dance. *Swiss Ninja collects figurines of himself. That's not really a weakness, but it's fun to mention. *Swiss Ninja is afraid of riding roller coasters. Quotes *Welcome to Zürich! *Where is my apple strudel? *Mi casa es su casa! (My House is your house.) - He actually means his castle... *(furious) Aaaaaahhh! Where is that banana!? *(Angry) 我很生氣的你！你為什麼這樣做！ Grrrr! *(to his students) Swiss Ninja: Welcome to my class... Student: Where is Rockhopper? Swiss Ninja: Huh? Student: You aren't the penguin that looks like Rockhopper with a ninja suit on! Swiss Ninja: Are you talking about Ninjahopper? My name is Swiss Ninja. Student: Uh oh, I must have signed in the wrong class... (Walks out the door) Swiss Ninja: (Chasing after the student) Wait!! I am Ninjahopper!! Come back!!!! Royal Anthems thumb|300px|left|Lord Swiss Ninja's Royal Anthem - The Imperial March thumb|300px|right|Swiss Ninja's personal theme Other Music Video:Don't Stop Me Now Video:Coldplay - Viva La Vida Video:Surfin'usa the Beach Boys Image Gallery File:Curacao.png File:Movie copy.png File:Founding of zurich.png File:Surfing.png See Also *Mabel *Zürich *United Cities of Swiss Ninja *Saint Moritz *Bern *Chin Yang Category:Ninjas Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Politicians Category:Character Users Category:Villains